DESCRIPTION (Adapted from application) This is an application for partial funding of a conference sponsored by the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) on Intestinal Lipid Absorption, Metabolism, and Transport. This meeting will be held at Vermont Academy, Saxtons' River, Vermont from July 26-31, 1997. Participation will be limited to 146 scientists including invited speakers and session chairs. Speakers and session leaders will be chosen on the basis of their scientific expertise and interests. Participants will be chosen based on their contribution and benefit from this meeting. To foster continuous development and expansion in this area of research, particular consideration will be given to junior investigators, post-doctoral fellows, and graduate students. Special attention will also be paid to increase attendance by female scientists and scientists with physical disabilities to attract these investigators to this field of study. This FASEB Research Conference brings together researchers from various disciplines who share common interest in intestinal lipid absorption, metabolism, and transport. Previous FASEB meetings on this topic were held in 1990 an 1994. Participants in the previous meetings were enthusiastic with the quality of the conference and overwhelming endorse the concept of convening similar meetings every 3 years. The conference in 1997 represents the third meeting on this topic. Many important advances have been made in this area of investigation by a variety of technical advances, ranging from physical biochemistry to cell and molecular biology, and in molecular genetics approaches. The main purpose of this meeting is to involve investigators representing a large number of scientific disciplines so that there will be idea exchange and allow participants to have a broader understanding of the direction in this field of study. Attendees will also appreciate how different techniques can be applied to similar scientific problems. Therefore, this meeting will focus on new and timely area of intense research. The topics of each session are: (1) Cholesterol Absorption Studies (2) Apolipoprotein A-IV in Intestinal Lipid Metabolism (3) Biliary Lipids and Bile Acid Metabolism (4) Lipid Nutrient and Neonatal Development (5) Transmembrane Lipid/Fatty Acid Trafficking (6) Lipases and Digestive Product Absorption (7) Fat-Soluble Vitamin Absorption (8) Lipoprotein Assembly in Intestine (9) Keynote Address: Catabolism of Intestinal-derived Lipoproteins.